


Prank Happy

by hoshiboba



Series: Short Love Live Fic Collection [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Mari loves pranking her gf, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiboba/pseuds/hoshiboba
Summary: Mari gets on a pranking kick and her favorite victim happens to be her girlfriend Riko.
Relationships: Ohara Mari/Sakurauchi Riko
Series: Short Love Live Fic Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149692
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Prank Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Idol Fanfic Hell Valentine event! It's a little short but I hope you all enjoy!

Riko’s girlfriend/roommate Mari has been a little prank happy lately. It started with whoopee cushions on all of their furniture and hasn’t stopped since. So Riko couldn’t help but be a little on edge when seeing Mari cooking breakfast for the two of them.

It should be a sweet scene. Waking up to your girlfriend making you breakfast, but Riko was just concerned.

“Good morning, Riko,” she greets with a huge smile on her face. “I’m making your favorite, egg sandwiches!”

Riko tries to stay cool and play along. “Wow, that’s sweet of you, Mari-chan.”

Mari chuckles. “Anything for my beautiful girlfriend.”

She’s acting sweet… Too sweet. Something’s up. Riko eyes her up as she puts the finishing touches on their sandwiches.

“All done!” Mari exclaims bringing a sandwich for each of them over to their kitchen table.

Riko sits down and thanks her for the meal. What could be in this thing? Hot peppers? Ketchup instead of mayo? She hesitantly takes a bite and analyzes the taste. Giving a glance at Mari, she looks way too excited. Suspicious...

Her dread doesn’t fade until she swallows her bite. There’s nothing wrong with this at all! Was her girlfriend just trying to do a nice thing for her? She feels a little guilty for suspecting another prank.

“Mari-chan this sandwich is-“

Suddenly Mari starts to screech “Aaaaaa spicy spicy!! Hot!!” She drops her sandwich, runs to the sink, and puts her head under the faucet to cool her burning mouth.

“Mari...” Riko crosses her arms. “You weren’t trying to prank me were you?”

“Hehe well about that... I may have messed up my prank a little.” She did. Her eyes are watering from the heat of whatever kind of peppers she planted in that sandwich.

Riko rolls her eyes and fetches a glass of milk for her. “You’re such a mess.”

“But you love me anyway,” she says with a smile.

“I suppose I do,” another eye roll, but she leans over and gently kisses Mari. “Come on I’ll make you a new sandwich.”


End file.
